Finn Awakens
by Lilipdlgb69
Summary: Un léger quiproquo qui mène à une mini crise de panique, des résistants en mode "i ship it", des personnages dont les sentiments jouent aux yoyo, des droïdes conspirateurs ou à la ramasse, bref, voilà ce que vous trouverez ici. Peut contenir un manque de logique (alerte paradoxe) ou une bonne dose de fluff. Contient du Slash, donc attention, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.
1. Détresse

**Disclaimers:** Rien ne m'appartient ici sauf l'histoire, ce qui est à Monsieur Lucas reste à Monsieur Lucas. Ce qui est à Disney reste à Disney.

 **Fandom:** Star Wars.

 **Défi:** 500 mots pour chaque chapitre exigé (merci Don'tCallMeShurley :P), vérifié avec Google Drive.

 **Genre:** Romance, angst, humour.

 **Nombre de mots au total:** inconnu.

 **Couple/ship/pairings:** StormPilot (PoexFinn).

Hello les gens ! Alors voilà, oui, je me décide enfin à publier un autre truc à peine lisible, complètement hors-canon et dégoulinant de bêtises (entre autre haha). Je pense que certain remarqueront que je peux être plutôt lunatique dans mes textes ainsi que la présence d'une sur-dose de pathos (ça dépend du point de vue de chacun en fait) ou de feels romantiques, j'en suis navrée pour ceux qui n'aime pas trop les deux, mais en regardant la plupart des ébauches de fanfics que j'ai écrites, ça doit faire partie inhérente de mon style… Y'a qu'a voir le sort que je réserve à mes pauvres personnages dans les trucs que j'écris. [Non, je ne pointe pas particulièrement ce pauvre Potter parmi tout les protagonistes de ma palette, ce doit être son air de Uke trop 'gnon qui vous rends confus(es)]

Blague à part, je remercie chaque jours Oscar Isaac pour lui aussi, shipper StormPilot… [se prosterne]

* * *

 **~~ FA ~~**

 **Chapitre 1:**

Descendant de son X-Wing T-70 dont la coque était par endroit légèrement abîmée et couverte de saleté tout en enlevant son équipement facial, Poe Dameron sourit, heureux de s'en être sorti en un seul morceau et fier de la dérouillée que la résistance, dont lui et son escadron faisait partie, venait de flanquer au Premier Ordre.

Sourire qui devint vite teinté de tristesse, pour une très bonne raison, présente juste sous ses yeux.

Les corps inertes, ceux qui avaient pu être récupérés, déambulant maintenant sur le tarmac pour être amenés au Funérarium que la Résistance avait improvisé depuis un moment.

Pourtant, il aurait dû se douter que les choses se passeraient en partie ainsi, après tout, il savait - non ! - ILS savaient tous un fait : c'était la guerre et elle faisait rage, sans pitié, qu'importe le camp.

L'euphorie des rescapés et des résistants restés à la base, qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à ressentir, s'estompait rapidement, les derniers événements venant se heurter dans toute leur monstruosité dans l'esprit de tous, beaucoup finissant spontanément par aller voir l'autre pour transmettre ou chercher du réconfort.

Très peu désireraient être seul en cet instant.

Ses épaules, ainsi que celles de beaucoup d'autres qui avaient eu la même pensée, s'affaissèrent sous un poids invisible lorsqu'il repensa aux pertes subies avant et pendant l'assaut. Lorsqu'il se souvint des planètes du système Hosnian réduites à l'état de poussière stellaire en même temps que leurs habitants. De futurs décès en raison d'une guerre horrible, comme elles le sont toutes et le seront toujours, des morts qui ne reviendraient bien sûr jamais, auquels il avait pu assister visuellement ou bien seulement par son intercom.

Des morts dont il n'était pas encore au courant.

À cet instant, cette dernière et funèbre pensée lui serra le coeur d'angoisse et le fit regarder autour de lui, alerte.

Poe cherchait activement des yeux un groupe de survivants précis dont une personne en particulier accaparait la plus grande partie de son inquiétude. Il errait ça et là en regardant dans tous les coins.

Son visage halé par de nombreuses heures passées à bichonner son X-Wing sous

le soleil et la pluie pâlit graduellement lorsque le sujet de son tourment

n'apparût toujours pas dans son champ de vision - en bonne santé et frais

comme un gardon - après plusieurs minutes de recherches.

Jessika Pava, une des membres de l'escadron bleu, qui revenait de la salle

de contrôle principale où elle venait de déposer un rapport, s'approcha de lui,

jaugeant prestement son expression pour deviner que quelque chose clochait.

-Hey Poe ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'es tout pâle !  
-Je- Tu as vu Finn ?

Aie. Finalement, il ne savait rien. Personne ne le lui avait dit apparemment.

Bon, le tact serait de mise.

-Oh… Alors tu n'es pas encore au courant ?

La première pensée de Poe à l'entente de cette question signifiant à la fois tout et rien résonna un instant dans sa tête, comme une cloche qui annonce un danger.

Ils n'avaient pas pu le ramener vivant.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 1.**

J'entends déjà certain me dire "hey mais c'est trop court" et puis "y'a un cliffhanger ! C'est de la torture". Et je leur répondrais et ouais, c'est la dur loi des lecteurs, on ne peut pas rallonger les chapitres rien que par la pensée et non, au dernières nouvelles, il n'existe aucune agence "Des Lecteurs Maltraités", navré. , alors comme quand je suis a votre place, on attends et on encourage l'auteur pour qu'elle publie la suite si vous la voulez. (oui, je sais, à ce rythme là, c'est plus de l'encouragement, c'est plus de la corruption XD) J'espère que cela vous aura quand même plus et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre :)


	2. Penser

**Disclaimers:** Cf Chapitre 1.

 **Défi:** 500 mots pour chaque chapitre exigé (merci Don'tCallMeShurley :P), vérifié avec Google Drive.

 **Nombre de mots au total:** inconnu.

Hello ! Alors, je m'attendais pas a poster ce chapitre 2 aussi tôt, mais finalement, il est arrivé un évènement inattendu: j'ai eu une review ! Et elle était positive en plus ! J'étais trop contente.

Du coup, parce que la revieweuse me l'avais si gentiment demandé, je publie le chapitre 2 et pour pas faire de jaloux, je le publie sur AO3 aussi.

Voilà, j'arrête de vous embêter, bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

 **Chapitre 2:**

 **Penser.**

Poe s'insulta mentalement d'une manière qui aurait pu faire rougir son escadron tout entier - ou bien Finn - et les reproches internes ne tardèrent pas non plus à fuser dans sa tête. Il aurait dû se douter qu'en tant que Ex-Stormtrooper, Finn aurait été une cible de choix pour le Premier Ordre, tant pour les informations qu'il pouvait fournir sur les rebelles après être passé par la case Kylo Ren ou bien celle que l'ennemi avait peur qu'il divulgue. Ou alors tout simplement pour servir d'exemple à d'autre têtes brûlées qui voudraient quitter les rangs, pour marquer les esprits et faire comprendre que ce n'était pas sans conséquences.

Déserter, c'est pas bon pour la santé.

Les pensées de Poe s'enchaînaient, venant meurtrir son cœur.

Du côté de la jeune femme, dès qu'elle eu finit sa phrase, elle le vit perdre plus de couleur qu'elle le pensait possible et voulu se rattraper - pas moyen d'avoir du tact finalement -, mais n'en eu pas l'occasion, comme il détalait à vitesse subliminal en direction de la baie médicale du complexe.

-Poe attends ! Ne panique pas, il n'est pas mort !

Mais le brun ne l'avait pas entendu, trop axé sur son but : le trouver, quand bien même il n'aurait pas survécu, quand bien même il était méconnaissable pour d'autre. Lui, était sur d'arriver à reconnaître son visage entre mille, au vu du nombre de fois qu'il s'était passé chaque détail de celui-ci dans son esprit lorsqu'il l'avait crû mort, ressassant les quelques mots qu'ils avaient eu le temps d'échanger, encore et encore.

Diantre ! Même avec son casque et son armure de soldat du Premier Ordre il l'aurait reconnu, de par sa posture et son attitude, la tension dans chacun de ses muscles, la manière qu'il avait de tenir son arme comme si elle le brûlait, sûrement dû au fait que la chose était une _machine à tuer_ et qu'il ne voulait pas en être une. FN-2187, entraîné depuis son enfance à assassiner pour le compte du premier Ordre voulait sauver des gens, pas les précipiter vers leur tombe, semer la mort et la désolation, la tristesse et la haine sur son passage, il le savait, c'était pas son truc à lui.

FN-2187, un homme à qui il avait donné un prénom, une identité propre et non plus un matricule sans saveur qui pourrait tout aussi bien désigner un objet inanimé, une machine qu'il n'était pas. Un prénom, qui même si trouvé à la va vite, avait plu à l'ex-stormtrooper. Un qui permettrait à Finn de se souvenir d'où il venait, ce par quoi il était passé, ce qu'il avait décidé de renier pour repartir sur une nouvelle base, moins teintée d'horreur, de froideur et de cruauté.

Un prénom, signe de la fin d'une vie, du commencement d'une autre, peut-être meilleure, plus belle, où il pourrait trouver de nouveaux repères, des amis, des gens sur qui on peut compter, à qui on peut parler, qui peuvent vous guider, vous aimer.

D'autres qui peuvent tomber amoureux de vous.

* * *

Alors ? C'était bien ? Ou bien je vous ais déçu ? Et ouais, on ne fiat que parler de Finn, on ne sait pas ce qu'il en ai vraiment et tout et tout. J'aime vous faire languir Haha, bon après, même moi j'étais en mode "mais qu'est-ce que Finn va devenir !" en écrivant, alors vous imaginez ? Allez, je vous laisse mijoter un peu et on se retrouve au chapitre 3 ! :D Kissu kissu :3


	3. Regretter

**Disclaimers:** Cf Chapitre 1.

 **Défi:** 500 mots pour chaque chapitre exigé (merci Don'tCallMeShurley :P), vérifié avec Google Drive.

 **Nombre de mots au total:** inconnu.

Je sens qu'à la fin de ce chapitre, certain vont encore raller x) j'en dis pas plus mais je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :3 On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3:**

 **Regretter.**

Pourtant, Poe avait regardé sans réagir la réunion se dérouler pour organiser le sauvetage de Rey, il aurait dû lui _dire_ , insister auprès de Finn pour qu'il n'y aille pas, lui faire remarquer qu'il aurait pu guider par intercom, qu'il n'avait pas forcément besoin de se mettre en danger.

Il avait été stupide de ne pas essayer. De le sauver, de lui parler, de lui avouer.

Et maintenant, il l'avait perdu, _Poe_ se sentait perdu. Parce que parfois, quand on trouve quelque chose, _quelqu'un_ qu'on avait pas conscience de chercher, puis qu'on ne peut plus le retrouver, le récupérer, on ne sait plus quoi faire.

On se demande ce que l'on va devenir, à quoi la vie va rimer à présent.

Égoïstement, Poe auraient voulu l'avoir attaché à une chaise de la base, l'avoir gardé en sécurité, loin de ceux qu'il avait fuit pour aider le pauvre pilote chopé par la résistance tout en sachant qu'il risquait sa peau aussi dans la manœuvre.

Mais voilà, Finn était quelqu'un de courageux, il voulait aider et il aurait peut-être même réussi à se défaire de ses liens pour partir détruire cette foutue base, nouvelle fournisseuse de noms sur les futures stèles d'hommage, de noms à inscrire dans les rubriques nécro-psychique de chacun des _putains_ de survivants dont lui, _Poe,_ faisait partie et en cet instant, il s'en serait passé volontiers, merci bien ! Quitte à crever, autant le faire dans son vaisseau, sur le champ de bataille surtout en sachant que la personne duquel on est tombé amoureux ne vit plus.

Ouais, il était dramatique, fleur bleue, pensait toujours à Finn, amoureux d'un homme qu'il avait rencontré y'a même pas 1 mois, désespéré, même pas marié et il parlait déjà dans sa tête du serment "jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare" avec mention "rejoindre l'être aimé au plus vite siouplait-merci".

Si jamais son lui d'avant Finn - oui, leur rencontre avait été pour lui un tournant dans sa vie, autre que le fait de se cacher lamentablement dans un désert brûlant après s'être fait brièvement torturé par un fils rebelle - le voyait à présent, il ne savait pas si il se serait moqué de lui-même ou foutu un coup de pied au cul pour être si dégoulinant de détresse et d'amour: son seul amour aurait dû resté son X-wing, non mais !

X-wing qui se vengea d'ailleurs brièvement de son infidélité puisque Poe se le prit violemment dans le visage parce qu'il ne regardait pas vraiment où il allait.

Ce choc eu au moins le mérite de le stopper dans ses divagations et de le décider à tout de même arriver en seul morceau auprès de Finn si on excluait la bosse qu'il aurait pour un petit moment sur le front.

Le bouclé reprit sa course effrénée vers la salle de contrôle où se trouvait dans un coin le matériel médical de la résistance, ainsi qu'une grande porte pourtant discrète dans le coin opposé menant à la morgue où il se rendait.

* * *

Verdict ? Pas trop déçu de ne pas encore avoir vu Finn ? N'ayez crainte vous le verrez bientôt, mais pas forcément dans l'état auquel vous vous y attendez. Mouahahahaha XD


	4. Soulagement

Disclaimers: Cf Chapitre 1.

Défi: 500 mots pour chaque chapitre exigé (merci Don'tCallMeShurley :P), vérifié avec Google Drive.

Nombre de mots au total: inconnu.

Alors bon, voilà le chapitre 4, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, moi je voulais le poster aussi sur AO3 mais le site a apparemment décidé de beugué, donc en attendant de recevoir des infos et des solutions, le chap 4 est posté seulement ici (en mode exclu FFN XD) et sur AO3 il n'y a que les deux premiers chapitres, puisque ça a beugué.

Je vais répondre prochainement aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, il faut juste que je trouve un peu de temps, mais vous aurez au moins un petit mot de ma part.

Désolé pour cette N/A plus longue que d'habitude, mais je préférais prévenir. Sinon, bonne lecture à vous et rendez-vous en bas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4:**

 **Soulagement.**

Tout le monde dans la résistance était au courant d'une chose depuis que Poe Dameron était revenu de sa mission de récupération d'informations sur Jakku :

Le meilleur pilote de toute la galaxie qu'ils avaient la chance d'avoir dans leur camp était tombé amoureux d'un Stormtrooper.

Bien entendu, ils savaient tous que ce n'était pas n'importe quel soldat du Premier Ordre, vu que justement, celui-ci n'en était plus un, l'avait sauvé, avait choisi de faire sortir Poe de leur base tout en sachant que si ils se faisaient prendre tous les deux, ils étaient morts.

Tous savaient aussi que le temps où leur bouclé avait cru son sauveur mort, certains avaient pris la sage décision de ne pas le contrarier ou de parler de FN-2187 autrement qu'en le prénommant Finn et encore, ne pas parler de lui évitait un air de chien battu d'apparaître sur son visage tanné.

Aussi, ceux qui le virent traverser la salle comme une tornade avec un air à faire peur, se demandèrent ce qu'on lui avait dit sur son sujet d'angoisse le plus fréquent. Et surtout parce que Poe se dirigeait vers la morgue comme si il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir derrière la porte, comme si le corps inerte de Finn se trouvait derrière.

Voyant Jessika arriver en courant, rouge et essoufflée, essayant de rattraper Poe, vainement. Elle préféra s'échouer sur la chaise la plus proche et haleta à la personne la plus proche :

-Poe… Finn… mort.

-Quoi ?! Demanda intelligemment son interlocuteur, les yeux ronds, avant que le lien ne se fasse dans son cerveau, ce qui fut pourtant inutile.

En effet, comme heurtant une fois de plus son bien aimé vaisseau, le pilote pila net un mètre après l'un des lits médicaux de la salle de commandement de la base principale de D'Qar, où deux droïdes, un Astromech et un de Protocole, s'improvisaient infirmiers et s'affairaient sur un corps allongé sur le côté qui semblait dormir paisiblement.

Seule une longue estafilade zébrant le dos du patient venait troubler ce tableau, blessure dont prenait soin les deux droïdes, assistés de loin par un des médecins en chefs, déjà occupé avec d'autres blessés.

Et c'est d'ailleurs en ayant vu ce corps et cette blessure, que le brun s'était stoppé, le faisant revenir sur ses pas à reculons rapidement, une expression empreinte de stupeur, d'angoisse et de soulagement à la fois venant cette fois recouvrir son visage lorsqu'il le parcourut lentement des yeux.

-Nom d'une étoile, Finn, murmura-t-il, s'adossant sans grâce contre la surface verticale la plus proche - qui se trouvait être une cloison - expirant une bonne partie de l'air de ses poumons, un brin apaisé.

Quelqu'un dans l'assistance vint lui apporter une chaise pour qu'il se mette à l'aise, Poe semblant tout d'un coup épuisé - émotions fortes et adrénaline dans une trop courte période ne font pas bon ménage -, remerciant son bienfaiteur distraitement, sans le regarder, puisque qu'il ne quittait plus de ses mirettes la forme allongée.

-Et dire que je t'ai cru mort.

* * *

Bon, vous êtes content ? Tous le monde et surtout Poe a enfin des nouvelles de son stormtrooper et vous, vous avez un nouveau chapitre x)

Maintenant, il ne vous reste plus qu'a patienter un peu pour le chap 5 en attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, à plus :)


	5. Planifier

Tout d'abord, j'aimerai m'excuser pour l'attente, qui va sûrement se perpétuer un peu, puisque que en plus d'être court, mes chapitres risquent d'être publié dans un délai plus long que tout les 4 jours (ce qui était plus ou moins le rythme pour les 3 premiers chapitres.

J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu du contenue de se chapitre, mais il me semblait important de faire cette petite parenthèse et d'autre chapitre du même genre pourront parfois être observé.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5:**

 **Planifier.**

Pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent, le pilote de la résistance fixa l'ex-stormtrooper, harassé par les derniers évènements, affalé sur sa chaise.

Lorsqu'on vint le chercher pour qu'il aille déposer son rapport et assister à la réunion qui suivrait, il le fit à contrecœur _,_ ayant souhaité pouvoir rester plus longtemps. Fixant le blessé quelque seconde avant de s'en aller, il prit seulement le temps de passer une main dans les cheveux courts de l'alité.

Traversant la pièce tout en gardant sans pouvoir - et vouloir - s'en empêcher son regard sur Finn, allongé à l'autre bout de la salle de contrôle, qui avait été transformé en infirmerie improvisée, il se dirigea vers ses supérieurs qui l'attendaient devant les panneaux de commandes techniques et holographiques de la base.

-Alors, dites-moi que nous avons de bonnes nouvelles, demanda Poe avec empressement.

-R2D2 s'est brusquement réveillé il y a peu et il a l'air de vouloir nous transmettre quelque chose d'important. Il attendait seulement que tout le monde soit là, comme je lui avais demandé.

La générale Organa venait de parler, assise à son bureau, regardant Poe et l'assemblée dans les yeux, les mains croisées sous son menton, les yeux encore un peu rouge et la voix grave.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait patienter, je…

-Il n'y a nul besoin de s'excuser Poe, nous avons vu, et j'avais également besoin d'un peu de temps pour moi-même afin de me remettre de la mort de Han.

-Toutes mes condoléances madame, je sais qu'il était important pour vous.

-Tout autant que l'est votre FN-2187 pour vous, Poe. Mais assez de sentimentalisme, nous pourrons pleurer les disparus plus tard. Revenons plutôt à la raison de cette réunion.

Cet échange fini, R2D2 bippa pour attirer l'attention de l'assemblée tout en se dirigeant au centre de la ronde qu'ils formaient. Émettant quelque bip de plus, il projeta brusquement par hologramme une carte de la galaxie dont il manquait un morceau.

Instantanément après, BB-8 déboula en trombe tournant autour de Poe, semblant demander quelque chose, qu'il lui donna de suite, insérant une clé dans un de ses ports.

La projection holographique de BB-8, une fois ajustée, s'insérait parfaitement dans le trou de la carte galactique de R2D2, la complétant et montrant ainsi des indications sur la position présumée de Luke Skywalker.

-Nous l'avons enfin trouvé, murmura de manière stupéfaite la générale, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

-Il faut que l'on aille le chercher ou bien qu'au moins un de nous aille à sa rencontre, intervint Rey.

-Je pense qu'il serait avisé de t'y envoyer toi, Rey, répondit sagement quelqu'un dans la foule, cela te permettrait de te former correctement au pouvoir de la Force.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi mon ami, ce serait une bonne occasion d'essayer de le ramener, mais sans le forcer.

Pour toute réponse, l'assemblée acquiesça.

-Bien, cette réunion est terminée, nous organiserons l'expédition ultérieurement, vous déposerez vos rapports écrits dans la semaine, je n'ai pas le temps de les recevoir maintenant.

* * *

Alors bien ? Pas bien ? Déçu ? Pas assez de Stormpilot ? Si vous le dîtes, c'est que cela doit être vrai, n'est-ce pas ? x)


	6. Souvenir

Disclaimers: Cf Chapitre 1.

Défi: 500 mots pour chaque chapitre exigé (merci Don'tCallMeShurley :P), vérifié avec Google Drive.

Nombre de mots au total: inconnu.

Voilà voilà, le chapitre 6, qui a du retard ici, sur AO3, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que c'est le cas, vu qu'ils ont eu plusieurs chapitres à la pelle quand j'ai réussi à régler un problème technique x)

J'espère que ça vous plaira, dans tout les cas bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6:**

 **Souvenir.**

Un instant stupéfaite qu'on ait pu la choisir pour ramener le dernier Jedi existant - hormis elle, apparemment - elle reprit contenance en voyant Poe se diriger vers le lit de celui qu'elle avait appris à voir comme un ami. Le seul qu'elle avait.

-Hey Poe ! Tu retournes voir Finn ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Est-ce que je peux te tenir compagnie ?

Opinant seulement de la tête en souriant en direction de Rey, il reprit son chemin dès que la jeune fille l'eut rattrapé. Une fois arrivé, en bon gentleman, il lui laissa sa chaise, ce pour quoi elle le remercia doucement et alla en chercher une pour lui afin de se réinstaller auprès de son cher et tendre.

-Dis moi, Poe, comment est-ce que tu l'a connu Finn, il ne m'a pas encore raconté.

-Et bien il m'a sauvé la vie, tout simplement, il avait besoin d'un pilote et moi, d'un sauveur.

-Avant ou après qu'il se soit fait passer pour un résistant pour échapper au Premier Ordre ?, rit légèrement la Jedi.

-Oh bien avant, il m'a sorti de leur base après que j'ai été capturé et interrogé par Kylo Ren. Ça a d'ailleurs bien failli rater puisque que lorsqu'on a voulu partir avec un de leurs vaisseaux, sous la pression et le stress, on avait complètement oublié qu'il y avait un lien d'amarrage relié à la salle de contrôle. Quand on s'en est rendu compte, on a failli se faire le coup du lapin et tout a dégénéré.

-Comment ça ?

-Les soldats ont commencé à nous tirer dessus quand ils ont compris qu'on m'aidait à m'échapper, alors Finn s'est mis aux commandes des lasers et à viser la tour de contrôle, le vaisseau a fait un soudain bond en avant et on a filé à travers le sas de sortie, fonçant comme on pouvait dans l'espace.

-J'ai l'impression que ça ne s'est pas amélioré par la suite…

-Effectivement, on croyait les avoir semé après quelque acrobatie spatiale pour esquiver des tirs, lorsque notre appareil a été touché et on s'est retrouvé dans le champ gravitationnel de Jakku. J'ai essayé de nous poser en douceur, mais notre TIE était trop endommagé et on s'est écrasé dans le désert.

Poe fit une pose, son visage crispé et les yeux fermés, semblant se remémorer une scène douloureuse - comme le sont toujours les crashs non prévus - et désagréable.

-Et ensuite, le poussa doucement Rey, curieuse malgré le malaise de son ami.

-Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'étais au milieu de nulle part, entouré par une mer de sable. Et je ne voyais pas Finn, ni le vaisseau, alors j'ai paniqué, crié et cherché pendant une heure ou deux, je ne sais plus, j'avais laissé BB-8 seul, je m'étais fait capturé, interrogé et dis-toi que leur méthode marche, malheureusement, et maintenant, la personne qui venait de me sauver la vie était peut-être morte et comme je ne savais pas où il était, je ne pouvais rien faire si il était encore vivant ou si il était blessé !

* * *

Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, ce chapitre est un genre de retranscription de ce qui peut ne pas avoir été dit à l'écran, et une reprise d'éléments qui eux y étaient. Je sais qu'une BD est sorti racontant Star Wars 7 du point de vue de Poe, mais je ne l'ai pas lu, donc ce que j'écris ne sera pas forcément canon. Les 2 chapitres qui suivent vont êtres dans le même genre, désolé si cela va finir par vous ennuyer, mais il me semblait que c'était également nécessaire.

Merci d'avoir lu :)


	7. Raconter

**Disclaimers: Cf Chapitre 1.**

 **Défi: 500 mots pour chaque chapitre exigé (merci Don'tCallMeShurley :P), vérifié avec Google Drive.**

 **Nombre de mots au total: inconnu.**

 **** **Ouais, ça fait un peu 2 semaine que j'ai pas publié, je suis impardonnable xP, mais voilà, erreur réparé ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7:**

 **Raconter.**

-Et ensuite, il s'est passé quoi ? Interrogea Rey, tentant d'apaiser par son calme le comportement affolé de Poe.

-Je me suis cassé la gueule du haut d'une dune, fut la réponse tout à fait solennelle qu'elle reçut alors.

-Attends, quoi ? Sérieux ?

-Oui, sérieusement. Et autant te dire que ça m'a sonné mais en même temps, ça a stoppé ma crise de panique.

-J'arrive pas à y croire, quand je vais raconter ça à Finn, il va tellement se marrer ! Bien que sa réaction n'a pas été très différente de la tie…

-Tu ne lui dira rien ! La coupa l'homme, lui faisant les gros yeux, comme pour la défendre d'oser lui faire cet affront.

-Quoi ?! Vous avez tous les deux joués les poulets sans tête ! A courir dans tout les sens à la recherche de l'autre comme si l'autre était votre dîte tête !

Rey se tenait limite les côtes en se moquant de Finn et Poe, bien que le premier soit toujours inconscient, ce qui n'était pas le cas du second qui la regardait comme si il voulait lui bâillonner la bouche. Elle ne savait cependant pas si c'était parce qu'il voulait qu'elle arrête de se marrer sur leur compte ou car elle pourrait risquer de gêner dans son sommeil forcé le bel endormi du pilote, allongé auprès d'eux.

-Tu continues à te ficher de nos _têtes_ coupées et j'arrête de raconter notre fabuleuse histoire.

Ces quelques mots eurent l'effet escompté, puisque la brune passa de hilare à sage comme une image, petit raclement de gorge soigneux en cadeau.

-Bien, donc, après avoir retrouvé _ma tête_ , j'ai marché un moment vers le nord, puis je suis arrivé près d'un village où j'ai demandé comment me procurer un vaisseau. Je savais que je ne pouvais rien faire de plus pour Finn et le mieux à faire était d'essayer de trouver un moyen de le localiser directement à la base, en même temps que suivre la trace de BB-8, tout en sachant que ce dernier saurait se débrouiller très bien tout seul.

-Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pris dans les filets d'un Teedo, taquina la jeune Jedi, j'ai du le libérer et ensuite, il m'a suivi partout.

-C'est exactement ce que je disais, il t'a séduit avec sa bouille de mignon droïde perdu et t'a suivi, pour être protégé, rit légèrement le pilote, il est doué mon BB-8.

Le fidèle compagnon de métal blanc et orange bippa d'approbation, tournant sur lui-même et paradant un peu comme un paon, fier de lui-même, ce qui fit sourire grandement les deux humains qui le regardaient. La jeune Jedi regarda Poe, prit un air solennel, franc et déclara:

-Tu marques un point le pilote. Maintenant, la suite.

-Ok ok, donc, reprit-il, quand j'ai eu trouvé un autre vaisseau puisque je ne pouvais plus utiliser celui qu'on m'avait prêté pour la mission, le mien étant en réparation, j'ai décollé pour la base de la résistance, où j'ai réussi à déterminer la position de BB-8 quelques jours après.

* * *

Le truc de la tête coupée, vous pouvez pas savoir comme j'ai rigolé en m'imaginant cette scène XD Allez, à la prochaine ! :3


	8. Bataille

**Disclaimers: Cf Chapitre 1.**

 **Défi: 500 mots pour chaque chapitre exigé (merci Don'tCallMeShurley :P), vérifié avec Google Drive.**

 **Nombre de mots au total: inconnu.**

 **Oui, vous avez le droit de me lancer des pierres, de me montrer votre déception et votre mécontentement par review ou MP, ou même en ne mettant rien, mais bon, pour adoucir un peu votre aigreur voilà 2 chapitre en même temps. Désolé de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, entre ma semaine en Angleterre et ses préparations, le temps avec la famille, les amis et la rentrée, j'ai pas vu le temps passer et donc rien publier.**

 **J'espère que ces chapitres ne vous semble pas merdique, en tout cas, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8:**

 **Bataille.**

-On était où à ce moment-là ? Demanda Rey.

-Je n'ai réussi à déterminer la position de BB-8 qu'après que vous soyez arrivé sur Takodana, au château de Maz Kanata, d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous êtes allé ficher là-bas ?

-Han voulait nous larguer dans les pattes de Maz pour qu'on se trouve un chauffeur, pour venir ici en toute sécurité. Il lui faisait assez confiance pour lui expliquer la raison de notre venue, ils avaient l'air de se connaître depuis longtemps. Lui, Maz et Chewy avaient l'air d'être de vieux amis. Elle nous a indiqué une table où nous trouverions notre bonheur, je me suis disputé avec Finn parce qu'il voulait qu'on parte tout de suite très loin du Premier Ordre plutôt que de ramener BB-8. Il a fait semblant de jouer au lâche pour me mettre à l'abri.

-Pas que je le crois capable de fuir devant le danger - il est plutôt du genre à se jeter dans sa ligne de mire - mais qu'est-ce qui t'a fait dire ça ?

-Eh bien, je savais qu'il n'abandonnerait pas la mission qu'il s'était donné de ramener BB-8 à la résistance, il voulait le faire, pour toi. J'ai trouvé idiot qu'il ne me dise pas simplement qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre aussi et qu'il veuille en plus me mettre en sécurité puis faire demi-tour pour ramener BB-8. Cette andouille c'est mis en tête qu'il devait me protéger, du coup je suis partie, furax, il n'a pas remarqué que BB-8 m'avait suivi et il a continué son chemin vers la table de ceux qui pouvait nous amener à la Bordure Extérieure et me faire disparaître.

-C'est après je suppose que tu t'es faite capturée et que cette truffe s'est lancé corps et âme dans une mission de sauvetage.

-Alors que je m'en sortais très bien toute seule pourtant ! Merci bien ! Rey était mi-amusée, mi-indignée en s'en rappelant.

-Oui mais pour lui tu es sa première amie, tu vaux le coup de se jeter dans le pétrin.

-Je dirais plus qu'il me traite comme si j'étais une petite soeur à cacher dans son giron, mais oui, j'aime bien aussi l'idée d'être sa première amie.

-Ça veut dire beaucoup pour lui, tu sais, surtout quand tu sais que je suis celui qui ait… tué le seul compagnon qu'il avait chez les Stormtroopers, il doit me détester pour ça.

Poe porta un regard triste sur la silhouette allongé à côté d'eux, baissant la tête. Il s'en voulait d'avoir tué le seul ami de celui dont il était tombé amoureux, mais à ce moment là, pour tous, c'était tuer ou être tué.

-On a pu parler un peu avant d'être chopé par le vaisseau de Han, il avait commencé à me raconter des trucs sur lui, ce qui l'avait poussé à te sortir des griffes du Premier Ordre. Il ne te déteste pas, il ne blâme pas celui qui était de l'autre côté de l'arme, mais ceux qui tirent les ficelles et envoient des Stormtroopers à la mort.


	9. Blessure

Disclaimers: Cf Chapitre 1.

Défi: 500 mots pour chaque chapitre exigé (merci Don'tCallMeShurley :P), vérifié avec Google Drive.

Nombre de mots au total: inconnu.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9:**

 **Blessure.**

La fin de leur discussion les laissa pensifs et moroses, ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Ce fut un raclement de gorge distingué qui les en sortirent, les surprenant tous les deux et relevant la tête pour voir la générale Organa, C3PO, ainsi que R2D2, qui vint se poster près de BB-8, qui bippa en guise de salutation pour le petit groupe.

-Alors, comment va notre blessé ?

-Sa blessure dans le dos était plutôt profonde à ce que j'ai compris, il a perdu beaucoup de sang et sa tête à heurté le sol en tombant. Et puis il me semble qu'il a aussi attrapé un rhume à cause du froid mais ça, c'est presque bénin, dans sa situation.

-Oui, mais heureusement, rien que nos machines ne puissent soigner. Il a eu de la chance à ce que l'on m'a dit, un peu plus profond aurait été la coupure qu'il aurait pu ne plus pouvoir marcher.

-Je n'ose imaginer comment il aurait réagi si ça avait été le cas.

La grimace que fit le petit groupe en imaginant la réaction de l'alité fut plutôt comique, surtout lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient eu les mêmes. Cependant, ils n'eurent que le temps de se sourire légèrement mutuellement, avant qu'un des médecins de fortune n'arrive vers eux, ne se racle la gorge et leur fasse comprendre à tous qu'il y avait définitivement trop de monde à côté de Finn, qui n'était même pas encore réveillé.

-Je vous serai gré de ne pas vous agglutiner tous en même temps autour de lui comme des papillons autour d'une lumière éclatante, et non monsieur Dameron je ne parle pas seulement de vous.

Le regard moqueur du médecin était sans équivoque, il se payait la tête du pilote qui n'eût pourtant pas le temps de protester vaguement et sans conviction dans l'espoir de sauver son honneur bafoué puisque le toubib reprit :

-Maintenant, je pense que vous pourrez tous continuer à épier ce jeune homme d'un peu plus loin pendant que je m'occupe de ses blessures, alors ouste, vous gênez mes patients, vous reviendrez l'embêter plus tard.

Accompagnant ses paroles, il pointa l'autre bout de la salle - qui n'était pas si loin que ça à bien y réfléchir - assénant le tout d'un regard sérieux et dur qui, comme la première fois, ne reçu pas de protestation de la part de Leïa qui obéit de bonne grâce, les autres suivant leur supérieur.

Un médecin énervé était un médecin enclin à trouver toute sorte de vaccin non effectué pour vous faire passer l'envie de l'énerver une seconde fois. Et puis, la générale commandait peut-être la base, mais la med-bay n'était son territoire que dans la théorie, pas la pratique.

Ils allèrent jusqu'au coin qui leur avait été indiqué pour se poster côté à côte contre le mur, observant de loin les gestes du spécialiste, qui enlevait présentement le bandage qui recouvrait l'énorme coupure barrant le dos de l'ex-stormtrooper, qu'ils purent tous apercevoir clairement.

-Par mon X-Wing, je vais frapper ce Kylo Ren. Regardez-moi son dos !

* * *

Voilà, chapitre 8 et 9 posté, le prochain devrait pas trop tarder non plus, juste le temps que ça passe sous les doigts de ma bêta.


	10. Ruminer

**Diclaimers: Cf Chapitre 1.**

 **Défi: 500 mots pour chaque chapitre exigé (merci Don'tCallMeShurley :P), vérifié avec Google Drive.  
Nombre de mots au total: inconnu.**

 **Je pense que certain auront reconnu dans le premier paragraphe une insulte médiévale, c'est mon petit truc pour éviter de faire vulgaire XD**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10:**

 **Ruminer.**

Pour une raison obscure, même en cours de guérison, la blessure de Finn était une vue difficilement supportable pour Poe, ce qui expliquait sa précédente exclamation. Il savait qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire pour améliorer la situation, mais il s'en voulait de toute manière. Elle paraissait déjà moins grave que lorsqu'il l'avait vu la première fois, mais cette fois-ci, il voulait surtout s'assurer que Finn était là, bien vivant, plutôt que se dire tout de suite "qui est l'orchidoclaste qui a esquinté _mon_ andouille !" et ensuite observer en détail la situation.

Rajouté à cela qu'il voulait inconsciemment être sûr de ne pas le reperdre avant tout autre chose, il avait préféré ignorer sciemment toute analyse mentale de l'estafilade. Ouais, maintenant, il donnait aussi dans le déni en plus de l'amour inconditionnel et les pensées dégoulinantes de guimauves.

En tant que résistant, il avait vu au cours de sa vie de nombreux collègues injuriés, il s'était inquiété pour tous, mais aucune autre blessure ne l'avait déjà mis dans un état pareil.

À cet instant, s'il avait pu mettre la main sur le gars - con "ténébreux" - responsable de ça, Kylo, le fils de Han et Leia à ce qu'il en savait, qui s'appelait en réalité Ben, il se serait volontairement et joyeusement occupé de son cas, afin de lui enlever définitivement l'envie de s'attaquer à son Finn une fois de plus.

Raisonnablement bien entendu, parce que c'était le fils de sa supérieure et même si celui-ci avait fait des choses vraiment pas recommandables - genre, pourfendre son propre père avec son sabre laser et le laisser tomber dans le vide - il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir à faire à une Mme Organa en mode maman-dragon. De toute façon, Poe était sûr que si Kylo revenait à la raison, Léia s'occuperait très bien de son fils comme il le méritait et Poe ne pourrait rien dire là-dessus.

Du coup, il ne pouvait se permettre de maudire qu'intérieurement l'auteur de ce carnage, qui aurait pu tuer son ex-stormtrooper ou le paralyser. Loué soit son vaisseau, le black n'était que dans un coma dont il _devrait_ sortir rapidement et pouvait être soigné plutôt efficacement et sa patronne ne lisait pas dans les pensées même si certains en doutaient parfois.

Celui appelé Black Leader par son équipe observa donc avec un air sombre le médecin s'occuper de l'énorme entaille avant que ses yeux ne dérivent vers la veste laissée vers le lit, fronçant les sourcils à la déchirure correspondante qui se trouvait dans le dos de celle- ci. Il la survola des yeux, son regard s'assombrissant légèrement.

Il ne pouvait définitivement pas laisser le vêtement qu'il chérissait tant - tout autant que son plus récent porteur - dans cet état, surtout si il voulait le rendre à son brun. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Poe allait volontairement mettre à profit ses talents de bricoleur pour autre chose que son précieux X -Wing, mais franchement, qu'est- ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour ce bel homme à la peau chocolat...


	11. Diversion

**Disclaimers:** Cf Chapitre 1.  
 **Défi:** 500 mots pour chaque chapitre exigé (merci Don'tCallMeShurley :P), vérifié avec Google Drive.

 **Nombre de mots au total:** inconnu.

Hello hello ! :) Voilà la suite, désolé pour l'attente, ma correctrice a été prise de court par la traduction que j'ai récemment sortie. En

espérant que mon bêta lecteur ne trouve rien à redire aux chapitres suivants pour que FairyFish puisse les corriger. Vous pourrez alors les lire.

Ah ! Tant que j'y pense, vous avez en ce moment sur mon profil un poll sur ce sujet "Il vous plaît le titre de cet fanfiction ou vous voudriez qu'il soit changé ?"

 **Chapitre 11:**

 **Diversion.**

-Tu sais que si tu continues à fixer cette veste aussi intensément tu risques de faire un trou dedans, taquina sa supérieure, un léger sourire en coin fleurissant sur son visage.

Leïa préférait ne pas risquer de se retrouver avec un Poe amorphe et dépressif à force d'avoir à veiller non-stop son brun et désespéré par son inertie, alors elle s'efforçait souvent, autant pour son moral que le sien, de toujours alléger l'atmosphère, alourdie par les mots ou les silences. Elle savait que cela avait souvent été le rôle de Han et sentait l'irrépressible besoin de pallier à son absence, par un moyen ou un autre. Malgré la relation du type "je t'aime, moi non plus" qu'elle avait fini par entretenir avec son ex-compagnon, elle souhaitait tellement fort qu'il soit encore présent, qu'elle préférait se concentrer sur Finn et Poe que sur elle-même. C'est pour cela que la plus âgées d'entre eux reprit la parole.

\- Il n'avait pas emporté que ta veste n'est -ce pas ? Asticota-t-elle le bouclé, pointant du menton Finn.

Le pilote, un de ses sourcils légèrement levé, lui répondit par un demi-sourire joueur, qui s'adoucit pour une mimique plus tendre quand il lui répondit.

\- Et bien, disons que j'avais laissé mon coeur dans une des poches de celle -ci à la première rencontre, murmura doucement Poe, et que j'ai oublié de le récupérer.

* * *

A leur côté, Rey observait le manège des deux avec à la fois tristesse et amusement. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que la chef de toute la résistance puisse être aussi décontractée avec ceux qui se trouvaient sous ses ordres et elle trouvait agréable de voir que tous les membres de la base ne formait en fait qu'une disparate, soudée, bizarre et énorme famille. L'habitante de Jakku avait d'ailleurs été joyeusement accueillie dans celle-ci, sans complexe, et s'en trouvait ravie. Même par BB8, qui se balançait distraitement d'avant en arrière, écoutant les deux habitants locaux.

Même en connaissant si peu Han et Leïa, elle était chagrinée que la situation ait autant dérapé et aurait souhaité pouvoir éviter à la femme la perte de l'amour de sa vie. Poe aussi était maintenant angoissé, à cause d'un connard mégalomane qui avait choisi le mauvais camp.

C'est le pouffement de Jessika qui la ramena au présent, elle retenait avec peine son rire, essayant de le couvrir d'une main, C3PO se tenait à sa droite, les deux se postant près du mur.

\- Je suis absolument sûre que tu ne t'en plains pas et tu ne vas même pas demander à reprendre ni l'un ni l'autre, la pilote avait regardé son ami avec un air moqueur.

\- Vrai, admit volontiers le bouclé.

\- Il me semble que si Monsieur Finn avait le coeur de Monsieur Dameron avec lui, notre pilote ne serait plus physiquement capable de vivre, or, il respire, parle et se tient debout.

Pour toute réponse à cette maladresse robotique, BB 8, bippa de manière exaspérée, ce à quoi Poe, le comprenant, éclata de rire.

-C'était C3PO dans "Les subtilités du langage humain"...


	12. Sondage, désolé d'avance

Bonjour à tous,

Je suis désolé de vous décevoir, mais ce n'est pas une update.

Je vous écris cette note afin de vous poser une question, à laquelle vous pourrez répondre via un sondage (qui sera en place pour une durée jusqu'au 15 Juin, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai fini mes examens) que je posterai sur mon profil.

La question est la suivante: Que dois-je faire au sujet de cette histoire ?

Je vous explique: J'aimerai la réecrire, l'améliorer, parce que je suis chiante et maniaque comme ça et que voili-voilou.

Et donc j'aimerai demandez votre avis, tout en vous laissant plusieurs choix, que je vais exposer ci dessous (le sondage sera a réponse multiple):

\- Ré-écris Finn Awakens en remplaçant ce qui est déjà là.

\- Ne ré-écris pas Finn Awakens.

\- Ré-écris Finn Awakens mais laisse l'ancienne version en ligne.

\- Publie les 2-3-quelque chose chapitre que tu as en ligne, histoire de nous mettre un truc sous la dent le tant que tu finisse ton bidouillage.

\- Ré-écris, nous attendons la suite, ne publie pas ce que tu as pour l'instant en stock.

Dans tous les cas, je vous remercie tous de me suivre (ou de m'avoir suivie) parce que je vous trouve tous géniaux et je m'excuse profondément pour toute l'attente que vous devez subir.

À bientôt,  
Lili.


End file.
